


Throw Your Wishes to the Fire

by fairytail1230



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bonfires, Children, Freedom, M/M, Soft Boys, burnish field trip, but its for one day, promare come back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytail1230/pseuds/fairytail1230
Summary: The Burnish have a field trip to commemorate their traditions and they bring Galo along for the ride.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Throw Your Wishes to the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my gift exchange partner on discord, Shay. I hope the like what I wrote and that it is satisfactory.  
> Sorry it took me so long to write.

It was tradition to the Burnish.

Something that can't be pried away from them, whether they have the Promare or not. 

Every year during the autumn season they would gather in a secluded, safe place and let their flames sing and dance. Through their flames they tell stories, welcome the challenge of the upcoming cold season, morn those who they lost, toss their prayers of freedom for captive Burnishes to the flame, and most of all they celebrate their survival.

This year it's different, there is freedom, but no flame. 

The Promare is gone, taking a piece of every Burnish with them.

Lio tapped his foot, uneased and annoyed at waiting for so long in the lobby of the facility. The woman unfortunate enough to be receptionist at the time has long given up on correcting his sitting habits as she too has grown impatient at her superior’s delay. 

Sitting beside him was his giant teddy bear of a boyfriend, Galo Thymos, looking sheepish besides the tiny ticking greenette. Galo rubbed his neck and laughed nervously, internally glade that Lio declined Gueira and Meis from coming, because he's not sure if he would be able to hold back three flameless, Mad Burnises from storming the place for their goal. Granted Lio is still more than capable of outmaneuvering him by himself and amass a willing army in seconds.

Finally, as if a saving grace heard his prayers, at least Galo hope it is, the door opened as a stern faced woman came in, having an air of authority and care around her as she clacked her heels in to approach the former Burnish boss. Lio met her glare with enough force that Galo could have sworn he saw a silhouette of a fire dragon facing off a brutally fierce bear. That or it could be the lack of sleep since they have been waiting here since 6 AM, its 10 AM now.

The facility head huffed before presenting the papers to Lio with the stamp of approval in full display.

“It’s approved,”

“Thanks a lot Mrs. Drew, now we can...” 

The sparks were still flying… and he's being ignored. Great, here they go again.

Galo looked back and forth, praying to his Matoi that this doesn’t develop into a war. He really doesn’t want to get between this one. Mrs. Drew isn’t a bad person. In fact, she goes beyond for her charges. She’s just protective and doesn’t trust Lio, a former arsonist, to be a good role model.

“Took you long enough,” Lio groused, ignoring Galo’s gasp of his name. 

“Have them back no later than 1 PM sharp tomorrow, Fotia” she said clipped, yet her eyes were severe. Promising grave consequences if any come back with so much as a scratch. “If you fail, I might take longer to approve a field trip next time.”

“You have my word,” Lio nodded before standing, his glare not letting up. “Can we see them now?”

Mrs. Drew sighed eventually sighed and gave them the go ahead through the doors she came in. The moment Galo and Lio came through they were bombarded by a small crowd of cheers and exited little ones. 

In an instant, Lio’s face melted into a arm, welcoming one. There were children surrounding them, all being former Burnishes like himself. Each with plump cheeks and happy grins they greeted.

“Boss!”

“Boss’ boyfriend!”

The second one is still embarrassing to Lio as he couldn’t hold control his cheeks reddening and Galo’s proud smile isn’t helping to discourage this.

He coughed into his hand, gaining his audience and one reckless firefighter. “I’m glade you are all well, are you ready for the field trip?”  
The children all enthusiastically agreed by throwing their hands up and yelling “yes!”

The facility functions as an orphanage, but it’s more of a care center until the older ex-burnishes find enough stability to take in the children. Even Lio and Galo plan to take in a child once everything has cleared up and Galo could find a bigger apartment that's close to his squad’s station. It was a cozy building full of soft padded colorful tiles, rooms with comfy beds and a kitchen where they are well fed. Not to mention the mountain of toys given to them in donation as well as from non-ex-Burnish head of the facility. The government has tried to make the place officially an orphanage and scatter the children, but Mrs. Drew wasn’t having on account that it was against the wishes of the ex-Burnish children and that she trusts only herself to care for them. One of the few things Lio can agree on with the woman.

“Boss’ boyfriend, up, up!” a little girl stretched her arms out to be carried like the others. Galo didn’t miss the pink tint on Lio’s cheeks at the nickname the children call him as he laughed and now carried three ex-Burnish children on his shoulders as he whooshed off making fire truck noises. 

Lio called his generals to pick them up using the bus they rented for the day. “Yeah finally... it took so long because...” he sighed, exasperated, He narrowed his eyes. “Just come pick us up now.” Lio strained. 

“Boss ordering his generals!”

“Generals better listen to Boss!” 

The kids squealed and giggled as they cheered on the greenette, earning them a soft smile. He pat them in the head. 

It didn’t take long for the bus to arrive and for them to fill the children in. Galo could see more, older people on the bus. Most likely, other ex-Burnish wanting to participate in the tradition. He intended to stay behind and walk back to their apartment until Lio came back tomorrow, he was about to wave them off until Lio grabbed his arm and dragged him in along with the children.

“You may not have been a Burnish Galo, but you’ve done more than anyone to help us,” Lio was smiling at him. Being so much more open than months ago, wanting to share the culture of his people with Galo. 

“Alright! I’ll even follow you to the ends of the earth if I have to, Firebug!” this made his burning soul blaze warm and Lio’s small blush made him smile like a goof. Its been months and he can’t get enough of it.

“I’m just taking you to see our tradition, don’t take it that far, Galo.” Lio crossed his arms and went to his seat, this time leaving room for Galo. The Bluenette grinned and took up the offer.

Meis and Gueira gave a thumbs up with a knowing look as Meis revved the vehicle for their destination.

The sun began to set by the time they arrived at the site. It was far from the city and desert for miles. Stars were already sparkling across the navy, magenta, and purple sky more vividly than it could ever be in Promepolis. The cooling wind swept around the calming atmosphere, the ex-Burnish were each snug in their jackets some having of their own tastes and others still dependent on donated insulated coats. Galo recalled that Lucia had a hand in their function. And, of course, Lio and his Mad Burnish gang wearing leather jackets. 

It was no surprise that Lio immediately began directing his people like a finely tuned orchestra. Sending out three people to gather the wood stored in the buses storage, another group to set up the chairs and tables, and the next with the spread of food. 

They have been planning this for a long time, wanting this to be a proper celebration of their finally achieved freedom even if they don’t have their fire.

“And Galo, your in charge of entertaining the kids,” Lio announced, having a smile on his face as he pointed at said bluenette.

“Sure thing Lio,” he saluted with a wide smile to contemplate.

Upon hearing who their caretaker is the kids took it as their queue to pile onto Galo with a war cry. Galo took on the stampede with open arms as he lifted as many as he could carry in his muscular arms and herded them to a controlled area while the others followed, eagerly waiting their turn. Lio shook his head fondly as his lavender eyes watched after them. 

It has been months since the second World Blaze. Now they can gather, roam, and celebrate their hardships without fear of persecution.  
Once everything was set up, all the ex-Burnish and Galo gathered around the large stack of wood that exceeded Lio’s height. He looked proud as he held a burning torch near it.

“Thank you for coming today! I know there has been many difficulties we‘ve been through, but what matters is that were here now and that we hold hope for the future” again he thanked his people before setting fire to the logs, creating a massive bonfire.

Everyone clapped and cheered as they were about to start the festivities. At least it was until the fire of the bonfire started to flicker and change. Little triangles took shape within as the fire lost its organic shape to look very familiar to the ex-Burnish. Giggling began to emanate, being heard by all except for Galo, earning gasps from the crowd as Lio stood with his moth agape.

“Lio! I missed you Lio!” came a voice, it sounded childish and familiar, ringing in his ears like a crystal tune.

Little balls of fire began to emerge, all of differed color and size. The largest came before Lio, its clicks and giggling sounding eager. “Lio, lets play!”

“Wait Lio I thought that the Promare got sent back to their home planet?!” Galo shouted, looking concerned at the flame that has been the cause of the world burning twice. It flickered letting a small spark burn Galo’s nose. “Ow!” that felt familiar and Lio thought so too since he’s laughing.

All the ex-Burnish looked at their Promare with understanding, aw, excitement, and some nervous. All of them knew.

“They will go back soon, so no need to burn the world again Galo.” 

His Promare giggled then shifted, turning into a dragon shape that both Galo and Lio knew. It approaed Galo, who moved back and crossed his arms over his skeptical face. “It won’t hurt you, the Promare is trying to be friendly”

“Fine I trust you Lio,” he relinquished, even opened his arms to the dragon that can possibly burn him alive as a sign of complete trust. Lio’s Promare took it and wrapped around Galo in its own form of a hug. The touch was unscathing and welcoming like when Lio first enveloped him in his protective fire. Galo grinned at Lio as he pets the dragon head, “look Lio I conquered a dragon! Wanna be my second?”  
“Yeah I can see that,” Lio joined them, being enveloped in his Promare’s warmth and Galo’s arms felt like the most right thing in the world. “I’ll always belong to you.”

Now this truly feels like a celebration.

The little ones were all dancing and playing with their own flame. Each flickering in their own color that matches exactly to Lio’s memory of when he watch them practice their fire in the settlement, only this time they are a separate being, not a part of them. 

A beat has started, carried through by improvised instruments comprised of cook wear, glass bottles and plastic buckets. Each being struck by sticks or spoons. The method was unconventional, but the sound was no less of a melodious invitation to join the pairs gathering abound the bonfire. To those pairs were two flames accompanied, flickering and twirling. Some having the humor to turn into hearts around their blushing burnishes. Were they burnishes at this point? It didn’t matter, they were too proud of that title to cast it away even if they painfully have to add an ex in front of it.

It was a magnificent sight to see, it moved them to the point that Lio’s Promare decided drag them into the fun.

Galo held Lio close as they danced along with the others, Lio’s burning dragon swirling around them, big enough now to make up for Galo’s lack of a Promare. They were happy, Lio felt whole with his Promare, but being with Galo also filled what the Promare will bring with it when it goes back. Lio let his head rest on Galo’s chest, the beat was slowing. His Promare understood and giggled, toning into lighter shades as it kept them warm under the night sky, being surrounded by others who share their Promare separate from them..

This solidifies that they are no longer Burnish, but the bond created with their flames.

That’s something that cant be broken.

This magical wish will last until day break and he could feel it, but for now hell enjoy every moment and wait for the next. 

In the end the Burnish took their Promare and tossed them back into the bonfire, having their wishes with more waight to it than before as one by one each Promare returned to their home dimension from where they came. Gueira and Meis tossed theirs at the same time Gueira’s bulking and spiking as a way to say stay strong as Meis’ was swift and even ruffled Gueira’s hair before circling with the green-blue flame. 

Lastly it was Lio’s turn as he held his dragon shaped Promare in a warm embrace. The flame understood. “Lio I have to go now,” it nuzzled him, the crinkling sound sounding like a lullably to him. 

“You have them,” for a being that sounds like a child, it was wise beyond Lio’s years.

Good bye will hurt, but with Galo holding his hand, with Guiria and Meis by his side it becomes bearable.

“Until next time,” Lio murmured. His fingers intertwined with Galo’s, watching his Promare leave for now.


End file.
